


007/00q《擾人清夢。》

by pluto6918



Category: 007 - Fandom, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto6918/pseuds/pluto6918





	007/00q《擾人清夢。》

又是翻來覆去的一晚。

 

Q放棄般地嘆了口氣，他開始懷疑自己，到底是什麼樣子的鬼迷心竅，他才會准許那惡名昭彰的00特工，倒在他舒適柔軟、被視為避風港的大床上頭，而且還睡得如此心安理得。

007/00q《擾人清夢。》

 

「My cute，怎麼了嗎？你這樣盯著我，我可是會不好意思的。」

00特工撐起半邊身子，準備伸手將瀕臨爆發邊緣的Q攬進懷裡。

「別碰我，Double-O-Seven！」

Q壓低了聲音，阻止了他的接近。

「我真心覺得我真的是病了才會讓你進到我的屋子裡來......」

Q的語氣中充滿了懊悔，他皺了皺眉，彷彿入了眼的是不乾淨的東西。

「親愛的Q，若是你病了，我會用盡全心全力來照顧你的，直到你完全康復為止。」

Bond笑的勾人心弦。

「若是我病了，那麼我會將大部分的原因歸咎到你的身上。現在，可以把你放在我腰上的手拿開嗎，我想睡了。」

Q並沒有因為和莫名出現的枕邊人多聊了幾句就有了睡意，只不過認為他的表情變得越來越討人厭了而已。

「cute。現在是凌晨三點，若是你想要這樣和我敞開心房，愉快地聊到看見倫敦的朝陽，我想我是很樂意奉陪的。但是我可能沒有辦法保證你明天可以準時進到MI6。」

Bond終於收斂了他平時拿來魅惑人心，迷倒眾多Bond女郎，以換取更多情報的嘴臉。用那藍的透徹人心的雙眼，將自己望進深不見底的幽谷。

 

「我拒絕和你做如此...蠢事。」

Q動作流暢的翻過身，決定閉上他已經操勞了接近48小時的雙眸。卻不料，James．厚臉皮．Bond也跟著拉近了距離，似乎比起方才還要更加近了一些。  
根據來自後方的每分吐息似乎都吹起了自己後方的髮。就像是蛇般，但卻是溫熱的沿著Q的頸項攀上，有一種被侵犯的感覺。

「......請你不要這麼靠近我。」Q深吸了好幾口氣，忍住想要在夜深人靜之時，對著男人大吼的衝動，他可不想一早出門就被鄰居慈愛的眼神洗禮全身，更加不想被詢問到：「請問，昨天晚上還好嗎？」

想想就足以讓他起全身的雞皮疙瘩了。

「請讓我靠著你休息一下吧，我想親愛的Q應該不會拒絕我的，對嗎？」  
為什麼這個男人會如此的篤定，對自己會不會太有自信了？  
況且我只是暫時提供住處給這個傢伙而已，為什麼現在不只床被侵佔了，還得要出租自己給這位大牌特工當抱枕？  
親愛的M，明天我還要上班阿......

「限你三秒鐘睡著。」  
「是。」  
「不要亂動。」  
「是。」  
「還有、你的手！」  
「抱歉，習慣了。」  
「......」  
「晚安。」

／

那是他無法領會的，一段神遊。  
你笑著說。

 

你總是放縱自己倒進充滿咖啡因以及有著無限多種排列方式的0與1中的那個世界，在裡頭、你便是王。  
你僅僅需要動動你的手指，就足以顛覆一個流傳千古的帝國。沒人能夠逃的過，你那翠綠又閃著戲謔的雙眸。

他呢？

你沒有抬眼看過來，不過從你輕顫的瞬間，可以看的出來，那是你珍貴無比卻無法碰觸的一塊柔軟，卻也如同肉中刺般的，隨著每次的呼吸，深深的刺入，又淺淺的抽出。將你折磨。

他呢？

我又再次向你提問。  
他在你心目中，是否佔有一塊地位，於你於他。

你霎時抬起頭來，意料之外的，帶著一抹笑。那是痛徹心扉的，將人揪緊的，無法言語的。

你開口了，他是我最為重要的人。

你知道我接下來要向你繼續提問，你搶先了一步。但、我不認為我在他的心中佔有多大的地位。

他不屬於我。這是誰都清楚無比的。

你起身，為自己重新添了一杯茶。你輕地向茶杯裡吹了口氣，水氣掩蓋著著你的眼鏡。你小心的飲下。

 

好了、你還有什麼想問的嗎？如果沒有的話，我想下班了。  
我點了點頭，起身道謝。

喔、對了，請等等。  
你出聲要我停下腳步。我回過頭，想要詢問是否有遺落了什麼。

Bond……路上小心。  
你微微的對我一笑。

Q、你也是。  
我轉身。

沒有看見你思念的淚水，輕易的墜地。無聲的將你淹沒。  
是的，沒有看見。

／

 

「Q?Are you ok?」

「Yes.I'm ok.」

「那你怎麼...哭了？」

「......沒什麼。我先出門了。」

 

「又是噩夢阿，真是的，一大早的心情就被影響了......」

 

留下一個滿臉困惑的00特務。

他明明聽見他喊自己的名字的.....

 

END.


End file.
